Love's Sting
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Brilliant Lance and his brilliant idea causes love to sting. No shippings.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, I haven't given up on my "Supernatural Teachers" fanfic, I just wanted to get this out. And, this is my first fic writing about "Voltron: Legendary Defender." I just had watched the show; if this is OOC, let me know. Plus, it's Valentine's Day! So, happy Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome: NO flames. Oh wait! Silly me! This is important: ….everyone knows Pidge is girl, right?

Love's Sting

Lance had a brilliant idea. But, he needed a unwilling accomplice. After all, it was a brilliant idea formed by a brilliant man such as himself. Of course, a little white lie might have to be told to fulfill his brilliant plan.

Hunk looked down, frowning at the pink drink. "I'm not so sure about this," he said uncertainly.

Lance snorted. "Relax, it'll be fine. Haven't you noticed how the Princess has been stressed out lately? This drink will help her loosen up." Well, that wasn't true. But, if Allura was to fall in love with him, then this drink would do the trick!

Hunk just stared at the drink Lance had given him. _Well, Allura isn't the only one who needs to loosen up._ He thought, his mind drifting to his other Paladins. _Maybe I should put it in all of their drinks too!_

….

At Dinner

Hunk beamed, pleased with himself. He watched as the drinks were served to everyone at the table. Although, a part of him felt a little guilty that he was doing this. _They all needed to loosen up._ He kept assuring himself. _Shiro is so tense, as is Keith, and Pidge just needs to learn to have fun...Lance? He'll skip Lance's drink._

Hunk put the drinks on the table as he whispered to Lance, "I put the whole potion in all of the drinks!"

Lance nearly choked at that. "What?! You can't do that!"

Hunk frowned. "Why not? Allura isn't the only one who needs to relax."

Lance's face turned beat red. "That was a love potion!" he hissed.

Hunk's eyes widened in horror as he glanced at everyone at the table. "Oh no," he muttered. He glared at Lance. "Why would you want to give the Princess a love potion?"

"To help her recognize my charisma and charm," Lance stated innocently. His gaze then went to Keith, who was sitting right across from him. Lance laughed uncomfortably as Keith turned to make eye contact with him.

"What?" Keith asked confused.

"Nothing! Keith? How do you feel?" Lance asked, his eyes glancing to the still full cup. He hoped against hope that Keith hadn't taken a sip yet from the drink.

Keith frowned, confused. "Fine."

Lance laughed, his nerves twisted in a stressful bundle. "Um…do you feel weird? Like, do you feel different about me?"

Keith stared at Lance with narrowed eyes. "No. Why? I like the way our 'friendship' is, even though we're not really friends at some points. I like the way we are."

Lance's eyes flickered over to Shiro. "Ya know, do you want anything to change? Because if not, then don't drink that!"

Keith raised a eyebrow. "Oh really?" He smirked, raising the cup to his mouth. "Then I guess I'll drink it."

"NO!" Lance yelled as he slid under the table to hide himself.

Keith shrugged off his friend's unusual behavior as he took a sip of his drink. He frowned at the sudden zestiness. "Hey um.. Keith-" Pidge started.

Keith turned around to see the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen in his life. "Yes? I'm all ears on to the topic of conversation that so interests you," he said dreamily, staring at Pidge with such fascination.

Lance peeked from under the table and saw Shiro reaching for his cup. "No!" he yelled as he swatted the cup out of the Black Paladin's hand, sending its contents onto Allura's mice.

Shiro picked up the mice, who were scrambling around in the puddle. "Lance! What did you do that for?"

Lance chuckled nervously as he looked down at the mice. To Shiro's surprise, they started kissing his hands.

Shiro let out a yelp has he dropped the mice, scrambling back to his seat.

Keith was just so intrigued on the conversation Pidge was talking about that it got her a little worried.

Keith leaned over and kissed Pidge's hand. "Uh… Keith? This a little bit too proper, even for you," she said. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Keith looked up at Pidge. "I'm fine… now that you're here," he said dreamily, winking at her.

That was what scared Pidge as she jumped from her chair, running out of the room. To her horror, Keith ran after her, declaring his undying love for her.

Pidge's eyes widened. This was not the Keith she knew!

Shiro, who was trying to avoid the overly affectionate mice, glanced up to see Keith run after Pidge. He frowned, concerned as he ran after his friend. However, he was soon running from the mice, who Allura was trying to contain. Lance was running after Allura, while Corran just wanted to see what was going on.

Hunk was in the kitchen until he heard a voice yelling "HELP!"

He emerged from the kitchen to see Pidge running toward him. She crashed right into the Yellow Paladin, who immediately steadied her. "You alright?" he asked.

Before Pidge could answer, someone delivered a swift punch to Hunk's face. Hunk staggered back with a yelp, staring at the five teeth he spat out in shock. He looked up to see Keith, the Red Paladin's eyes filled with fury. "Stay away from my girl!" Keith threatened, hands balled into fists.

Hunk frowned in confusion as he saw Shiro run by, screaming as the mice chased after him.

Hunk then turned to glare at a sheepish looking Lance. Allura frowned. "Everyone to the diner!"

…..

Allura was standing in front of Lance, tapping her foot with her arms crossed over her chest.

Shiro stood up with the mice balancing on his shoulder. Allura went over to pick up the mice, only to pull back in shock when one of the mice bit her. She glared at them, to which Shiro only shrugged helplessly.

Everyone in the room… except for Keith, glared at Lance. "Lance! What did you do?!" Shiro hissed.

Lance shrugged but then realized there was no way he was getting out of this. "Okay, I confess. The love potion was meant for you, Allura."

Allura just stood there. "First of all, WHAT?! And second of all, Lance, love potions or poisons don't work on us Altaians."

Lance laughed until he heard someone call out, "Oh Pidgeaboo!"

Everyone turned around to see Keith skipping into the dining room. They stared as Keith put a flower in the Green Paladin's hair. "My beautiful desert flower. My pigeon," he crooned.

Pidge shrieked, bolting from the room. Keith just smiled. "Oh, she's playing hard to get, isn't she?"

….

Pidge ran into her room and locked the door. She huddled near her bed, her heart racing. Love potion? She was going to kill Lance, if Shiro didn't get to him first. She growled, anger bubbling inside of her. First off, this was just too weird for her to handle, and she briefly wondered if Keith would remember any of this when he was turned back to normal.

She looked up at the sound of running footsteps approaching her room. She refused to answer the pounding on the door. To her horror, the door was unlocked and began to open. Did Keith get the master key? She quickly grabbed a pillow before throwing it at the figure who came charging into her room.

"OW!" Shiro muttered as he stumbled in.

Pidge looked at him before closing the door. "Hide ME!" Shiro said as he scrambled up.

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "Well, at least you've only got mice chasing after you! Not an actual human that is 3 years older than you!"

They both stopped as they heard a voice on the other side of the door. "Good mice," the person said. Pidge and Shiro both looked at each other with panic.

"Come on! Come on!" Shiro said as he lifted Pidge up through the vent. He then jumped up right when the door to Pidge's room opened to reveal a distraught Keith.

…

Allura just got a nice warm shower as she got in her blue and pink satin bath robe. She was still annoyed at Lance for that attempted love potion he had tried to pull. What was he even thinking? She sighed, attempting to calm herself. With luck, the potion should wear off on Keith and the mice.

Allura looked up to hear the vents making a loud noise and then 2 minutes later, Shiro and Pidge fell from the ceiling and onto her bed.

"Hide us!" Pidge said as she hid under the covers. Allura stood there, confused as she watched the two Paladins hide under her many blankets. She looked to see the door open, and she quickly jumped on her bed to see Keith standing there with the mice.

Keith smiled. "Hello Princess. Have you seen Pidge?"

Allura giggled nervously, forcing her eyes to not glance at the lumped up blankets behind her. "Hello Keith. Uh, no, I have not."

Keith cocked his head to the side as he walked up to her bed. "Have your cushions always been that big?" he asked as he swatted one, which happened to be Shiro who let out a small yelp.

Keith smirked as he pulled open the covers to see his 'darling'. "I found you!"

Pidge ran out leaving Shiro to be a tangled mess in the covers, with the mice licking his face.

…..

In The Hall

Lance was not expecting to see an angry Shiro, who was tangled up in a bunch of blankets, the mice kissing his face. "Lance," he snarled. "This is the beginning of the end of your life!"

Lance smirked. "It's hard to take you seriously when you're wrapped up in Allura's bed sheets."

Shiro growled as he ripped the covers off, chasing a screaming Lance down the hall.

…..

Hunk was in the kitchen, avoiding the noise. He could hear Pidge's screams and yells, and Keith's love dovey words, along with Lance's and Shiro's yelling. Hunk let out a sigh. "I'm surprised the castle hasn't blown up yet!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea.**

* * *

Hunk just wanted everything to go back to normal. The Yellow Paladin had lost five teeth because of Lance! He couldn't blame Keith; it was just that potion messing up his mind. But, he was going to kill Lance if Shiro didn't get to him first. But, if Keith remembers everything, the Red Paladin would kill the Blue Paladin before anyone got to him!

* * *

Pidge crawled up in the vents. "I'm not gonna sleep down there! Keith will find me!"

Pidge rested her head on the pillow she brought up, along with a fuzzy blanket. The Green Paladin closed her eyes, hoping all would go back to normal tomorrow.

* * *

In The Morning

Pidge, before she even opened her eyes, knew that she was being watched. Looking up, she saw to her horror that Keith was standing next to her with a worried expression. "Keith?" she asked, hoping he was back to normal.

Keith looked up at the vent. "You can't sleep up there; you're my princess," he said in a gentle tone.

Pidge groaned. She did not like this situation. Just then, Allura came in. "Pidge? We've been waiting all morning for you. Come on. We need to start our training."

Pidge went to get up until Keith stopped her. "No. Mi amora needs her rest; if she doesn't, she could get sick. And, believe me, no one would want that."

Allura frowned as Keith shoved her out of Pidge's room. "I'm going to kill you Lance!" Allura growled. She was going to find Shiro and have him put an end to Pidge being Keith's prisoner!

* * *

10:45, In The Morning.

Lance groaned. "How come Pidge gets to sleep in till 10:45?! I deserve as much sleep as her!"

Shiro stared as the mice who were licking his hands. "Lance, you can go in there and get her up then."

Lance nodded. "I will!"

* * *

Pidge's Room

Pidge just sat there annoyed as Keith was just staring at her in fascination.

Lance barged into the Green Paladin's room. "Pidge, you slept in till 10:45."

Keith sat up. "I know. She should have slept in till noon!"

Lance smiled. "Um… it's time for your, uh, princess…. to get up?"

Keith narrowed his eyes before kicking Lance out, literally with his foot.

* * *

Lance groaned as he was rubbing his backside. "I wish there was a potion that I could put on Keith so that he could be nicer and force me to sleep in! He would be like my bro!"

Allura growled as Lance picked up the potion book. "No. More. Potions!" she yelled swatting the book out of his hand.

Shiro sighed. "Lance, that's not Keith. It's just the potion messing with his mind."

Lance pouted. "Yeah, but it would be nice."

Hunk growled rubbing his mouth. "Thanks to you Lance, I have five grown up teeth that I lost! Imagine how much money I'll have to pay for dental work!"

Lance shrugged. "You're welcome."

"Actually," Shiro said, "Lance should have to pay for your teeth. It's his fault.."

"No way," Lance replied.

"Yes way," Hunk growled as he got up to confront Lance, but Shiro stopped him. "We have to get Pidge out of that room."

Allura smiled. "We need a distraction."

* * *

In Pidge's Room

Pidge was thinking of a way to get away from the Red Paladin, until she heard Allura yell for Keith.

Pidge could have sworn she saw Keith crack a small smile. "I'll be back," he said to her.

Pidge smiled as she hopped out of bed, and Lance came in and opened the door. "Come on! I don't want to get kicked in the butt again!" he yelled at her.

Pidge nodded as she ran out the door. She and Lance raced down the halls but ran smack into Keith.

Keith smiled. "Hello Lance. Are you okay?" he said looking down at Pidge.

Lance smiled. "Yeah! I'm fine! Thank you Keith!"

Keith frowned. "Not you. And, did you just harm Pidge?" he asked curling his hands into fist.

Lance completely forgot about Pidge and ran, leaving her behind.

* * *

Pidge sat there wondering, again how on earth was she going to get away from Keith?

Keith just sat there holding her hand as she was listening to what Allura was saying.

Allura looked at Shiro. "Shiro, I don't think you can form Voltron without Keith, and at this moment, he won't leave Pidge's side."

Shiro frowned. He didn't like the idea of having one of the Paladins down, especially Keith.

Lance sat up. "So, Keith, do you hate me?"

Keith turned around to look at the Blue Paladin. "No. I just don't really care for you," he replied blankly.

Lance pouted. "Fine. But, I don't care for you either!"

Keith just stood there and Lance could've sworn he smiled.

* * *

In The Hall

Shiro was walking down the hall with the mice in his hand. To be honest, he had really gotten use to the mice being with him, but, he hadn't gotten used to Keith trying to 'win' Pidge's affection.

Shiro felt someone tap him on the shoulder. To his shock Keith was there, and when Shiro looked at him, the Red Paladin looked normal. "Yes?"

Keith smiled. "I was wondering if you would want to be my best man?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yep. But, no shippings, relax. So, what will happen next? *Chuckles evilly***


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating. I had writers block. But here it is. Reviews are welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.**

* * *

Shiro stared, his mouth wide open as he looked at Keith. The Red Paladin's gray eyes were wide, waiting for an answer. Shiro gulped. _How was he going to say this delicately_? The Black Paladin smiled. "Hehe. So, you think she's the one. How can you be sure?"

Keith frowned. "Oh, Shiro, I know! Once you get that feeling in your heart, that you would go to the end of the world for someone you love! Than you know she is the one."

* * *

Allura looked like she was going to strangle someone the minute Shiro told her what was going on. "How is that supposed to be any better?"

"What was I supposed to say? You can't marry her because you're too young and are under a love potion, and the feelings you feel for Pidge aren't real?" Shiro said.

Pidge sat up. "No! I refuse to marry Keith! When this thing is all over, I'm gonna kill Lance. No, why wait? I can just go kill him now!"

Lance frowned. "Hey! It's not my fault Keith was dumb enough to drink the potion!"

"Yes, but it is your fault for making the potion," Allura said as she glared at Lance.

"You still have to pay for my dental work, man!" Hunk said pointing to his teeth.

Lance scoffed. "Why? Once again, it's not my fault Keith punched you, it's Pidge's fault!"

"My fault? How on earth is Keith punching Hunk, my fault?! If it's anyone's, it's yours!" Pidge said with a harsh tone.

"Hold up. Arguing is not going to make things better," Coran said as everyone looked down.

"He's right guys. What we have to do is find a cure," Shiro said with a smile.

Everyone in the room nodded. "Wait, how are we going to find the cure?" Lance asked while Pidge growled.

"Well, if this castle had a library, that would come in handy," Hunk said with a smile.

"Or, we could use the computer data base," Pidge suggested, holding up her computer.

Pidge typed in the words _'what is the cure for a love potion'_ but, the computer kept on saying, _'No results found'_ which winded up ticking off the Green Paladin.

"Whatever. I can just go march down to Keith and tell him I'm not marrying him!" Pidge said as she stormed off.

* * *

Pidge finally saw Keith in the hall. "Keith! We need to talk!"

Keith turned around with a smirk on his face. "Sure, but, I have to tell you something."

"It can wait. I am not marrying you! I refuse. I will not be forced into a marriage and marry someone I don't want to. No one should!"

Keith chuckled. "Oh, you're going to want to marry me when I'm done talking to you."

* * *

"Is Lance gone?" Keith asked as he walked in where everyone was, with Pidge right behind him.

"Yes, he's with his lion. Why do you ask?" Allura asked as she raised one eyebrow.

"Because Keith had something to tell you," Pidge said blankly.

"Okay, go on," Shiro said uneasily.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything except the idea.

…..

Lance walked into the main room and realized everyone stopped talking when he came in. "What is it?" he asked, confused and wondering if they were going to fill him in on whatever was going on.

Shiro sighed as a deep frown formed. "Lance, Keith and Pidge have an announcement to make."

Keith smiled as he looked down at Pidge. "Pidge and I are getting married."

Lance's jaw dropped as he looked at Shiro and Allura. "Wha? Shiro? Allura?" he asked a little bit stunned as to why they would have Pidge and Keith get married at such a young age.

"Yes. We are," Pidge said looking down.

Lance raised an eyebrow. To him, something wasn't right: Shiro and Allura would never agree to a marriage of someone who was so young: Hunk wouldn't agree to it either: And Pidge would never be forced into a marriage. But, things can change when you're in a war.

"When's the wedding?" Lance asked as he looked at Pidge and Keith.

"This evening," Keith said blankly.

"No. I mean, what time?" Lance said as he moved his hands around.

"Six o clock," Shiro said with a smile.

Lance's frown deepened. "And, you expect to get all the wedding preparations done?"

"Yes," Keith stated blankly.

"You don't even have a Preacher, a wedding dress for Pidge, and a suit!" Lance said looking at them all. "I think you need more time."

"No. Trust me, we'll get it done," Shiro said as he looked at Allura.

"We, as in Pidge and Keith, or, we as in all of us?" Lance asked as he pointed at Pidge and Keith.

"We, as in all of us," Corran said as he stepped into the room.

"Yay," Lance said sarcastically looking down with a sigh. "Hey, has anyone seen Hunk?"

"Oh, yes, he's in the kitchen," Allura said as she pointed to the door.

"Okay," Lance said uneasy about the whole thing.

…..

In The Kitchen

"I seriously can't be the only one finding it suspicious that Allura, Shiro, Corran, and Pidge agreed to the whole wedding thing!" Lance said looking at Hunk who was cooking.

"Lance, you still _have_ to pay for my dental care," Hunk reminded as he set a tray of cookies on the counter.

"I know, Hunk. But- wait, did you just hear what I said?" Lance asked picking up one of Hunk's cookies.

"Huh? Uh...No. Could you repeat it, again?" Hunk asked as he put another batch of cookies in the oven.

Lance sighed. "No, it's nothing important." he said looking down. "What are you making these for, Hunk?"

"The reception," Hunk replied blankly. "But, I need more food Lance."

"What?" Lance asked the Yellow Paladin.

"I need fancy food. But, since I really don't have any money…." Hunk said trailing off looking at Lance.

"You're right. Where's Corran's allowance?" Lance asked.

"No. I'm talking about you Lance," Hunk corrected.

"You expect me to know where Corran's allowance is?" Lance asked confused.

"No. I'm talking about your allowance!" Hunk said as he took another batch of cookies out of the oven.

"What?! I'm not going to pay for all that foodt for the reception and your dental care!" Lance protested, crossing his arms.

"The princess wants you to," Hunk said with a soft tone as he set the tray down.

"Aww, come on!" Lance said as he face palmed.

….

Keith smiled as he looked at Shiro who sighed. "Are you sure she's the right one?" the Black Paladin asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Shiro? The answer is yes," Keith said smiling once more.

"Okay. Hope you have a good special day," Shiro said with a smile as he looked at his friend.

"Thanks," Keith replied, looking at Shiro with a small smile .


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: This is the last chapter of Love's Sting. Sadly this story has come to an end. Alas, we still have Story Tellers.**

* * *

It was time for the wedding. 5:49. Lance was very confused. He had expected for Shiro, Allura, or Hunk to come to their senses and put a stop to it. Even Coran should have had the decency to end the wedding. True, he always thought that Pidge would get married, but, not at such a young age! He figured that the Green Paladin would marry a robot. Lance glanced around the room to see if any of the others would stop the wedding.

Keith looked like the happiest person on earth. His smile was so big that Lance was pretty sure that his face would hurt. Lance had to admit that Keith looked good in his new suit, the one that he, Lance, had to purchase for him. Allura and Coran mentioned something about an Altean custom, that he Lance was responsible, and that they would honor the custom. Lance tried to argue that neither he, Keith, or Pidge were Altean, therefore the custom didn't apply, but Allura and Coran wouldn't listen. So, Lance had to pay for that nice suit which Keith had custom tailored to fit only him. Lance couldn't even borrow it in the future: Keith had it altered so that it would never fit him!.

Hunk looked nervous but still managed to pull it together. He was probably still not sure about what was going on… or maybe his new teeth hurt. Lance still couldn't quite figure out when he told Allura that he would pay for Hunk's teeth, but the money was taken from his account.

Allura looked stunning in a new dress. She shimmered as she turned. Wow, was that dress expensive! Somehow Lance wound up paying for that too! It gave him a headache to think about how it happened: Allura told him that she wanted to spend time with him, and next thing he knows, they are in a dress shop! She tried on all sorts of dresses, and finally she settled on the blue shimmery one. Then, out of nowhere, she starts crying and says he needs to pay for the dress, blubbering that he didn't want her to look nice at the wedding, that he was heartless and a cheapskate, and on and on. She even called Keith, and Keith came to the dress shop! Out of desperation to get her to shut up, Lance agreed to pay for the dress, and instantly Allura stopped crying, took the dress, and left with Keith! Then he found out how much the dress cost, and he wanted to cry!

But, she did look beautiful as she stood there, staring with a blank look on her face. Allura's expression was uncharacteristic. But, again, maybe she was just fatigued from the strain (and dress shopping) and was just as confused as Lance.

Shiro looked happy, which was weird. As the 'father of the bride,' he should have been upset about having his young 'daughter' getting married! Coran and Allura insisted on following Altean customs, so Lance had to pay for Shiro's suit too. Maybe Shiro was happy that he finally had a custom tailored suit?

Pidge came out, and she looked happy; it was short lived when she tripped on her oversized, puffy wedding dress. That ridiculous waste of fabric cost Lance a small fortune. Allura insisted on the dress, and he had to pay for it since the wedding was 'his fault.'' That was a horrible day: Pidge was crying because Lance didn't like the dress (he swore that he never said she looked like a mop in it), and Allura was horrified that he didn't have the decency to willingly pay for the dress (another Altean custom). Honestly, he did not remember insulting Allura's sense of fashion! .Allura wouldn't even look at him until he paid for the dress (and the shoes, and the veil!).

Everything had spiraled out of control, and Lance just wanted this wedding, and its preparations, to be over with. All these Altean customs were costing him a small fortune. Keith didn't have to pay for anything, not even Pidge's bouquet! The bouquet was all sorts of colors, and Keith had insisted on picking out the flowers; he seemed to purchase the most expensive flowers he could find. Lance didn't care, until he found out that he was paying for it.

And, go figure, Coran was performing the marriage ceremony (you know, he was being the preacher).

Pidge literally seemed to mop up the floor as she came down the aisle to stand in between Shiro and Keith. Lance was horrified to see the bottom hem of the dress getting dirty; since he had paid for it, Lance had wanted to resell it after the wedding.

"Do you, Keith Kogan, take Kait Holt to be your wedded wife?" Coran asked with a smile, so pleased with himself and his fake, 'preacher' voice.

"Well, before I make a promise, I believe that Pidge and I have something to say," he said with a wink. Pidge snickered. Keith paused. "I've been faking it, Lance. Shiro, Hunk, Allura, and Pidge were all in on it!"

Lance's jaw dropped. At first, he was too stunned to say anything. "What the-?!" he stammered as the other Paladins started laughing. Hunk pointed at his teeth as he flashed a smile to Lance.

At a loss as for what to say, Lance yelled, "So, you purposely punched Hunk?!" Lance was angry that he had been tricked.

"No, that was when I was under the potion. But, when I got out of it, I wanted to kill you, but, then I thought I could have some fun. And I knew Pidge would never be forced into a marriage. There's no way that Allura, Hunk, and Shiro would agree to it, so, I asked them to join in on a little fun," Keith stated.

Lance just stared. He was fuming, but Keith was in his right mind, and Keith might still try to kill him, so Lance's anger dwindled.

"Don't do that again, Lance. Even though it was fun once Keith became normal, we're bros," Pidge said playfully punching him in the arm as she smiled and flounced off.

"Don't you ever…" Keith said, shooting a glare at Lance. Lance shook his head.

"Bros," Lance muttered, looking down.

Allura smiled, Hunk smirked, and Shiro was happy that it was finally over. Coran was sad because he didn't get to marry a couple, and he did not get a new suit.

"Wait," Lance said. "Do I still have to pay for everything, since there's not really a wedding?" He quickly started mentally adding the cost of the reception, Allura's dress and shoes, Pidge's dress, and shoes, and…

"Yes, you do. Well now we know that love truly stings," Allura said with a laugh as everyone nodded.


End file.
